


What are You Reading?

by araniladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Monochrome, There will be a sword fight, bad at flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araniladin/pseuds/araniladin
Summary: Blake Belladonna, spy for the White Fang, has to execute a honey pot against the SDC Heiress, Weiss Schnee. However, Weiss is not one to think people actually want to date her. Taking it as personal challenege, Blake will show Weiss the best time





	1. The Setup

Sun slapped a thin folder onto Blake’s desk. “We found a target for you.”

“What?” Blake said, pushing her laptop to the side.

“We found the in, how we’re going to crack open the SDC and bring them down.” Sun waved the folder in the air, his grin infectious.

“That’s great, how?” Blake bounced in her chair, her grin matching Sun.

“You,” Sun started, “are going to seduce Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.”

Blinking, Blake settled into her chair. “What?”

“No, listen.” Sun opened the folder, relieving photos and a lot of notes. “She has access to the most information, she moves around with just one bodyguard, and hasn’t had a date in almost a year now.”

“Her bodyguard is Pyrrha fucking Nikos, you don’t need much more,” Blake shook her head. “And what, I’m supposed to pray on her loneliness?”

Sun rubbed the back of his head. “I mean, kinda. She barely talks to anyone at work, and outside of her time fencing, she spends most of her time at home. I’m sure she would enjoy some company…”

The tone perked up Blake’s ears. “Wait, you want me to seduce her?”

With a bark of laughter, Sun doubled over. “Of course, what you think you could just befriend her and you would paint your nails and get all the juicy gossip? Come on, not act all innocent with me. We all know how you got the keycard for the Haven job.”

“I mean…” Blake looked away from Sun

“And that time in Patch.”

“Please stop.” Heat spread over her cheeks.

“The train-”

“STOP” Blake slammed her fists down onto the table. Anger replaced embarrassment. She grabbed the folder. “Where did you get all this?”

“A man on the inside.” Sun’s defensiveness was missed. “He was the one who realized that Ms. Schnee would be a better target for you than me.”

Paging through the notes, Blake frowned. “Wait, who is the man on the inside?”

“Just an anonymous source…” Sun lied.

“Oh Oum, you had Neptune do this, didn’t you?” Blake flung the papers down onto the desk. “Are you really sure she even likes women?”

“Hey! Neptune tries his best, he just, ya know…” Sun rubbed the back of his head again. “And we checked his sources. Weiss had a few girlfriends in college, and a pretty serious relationship till they broke it off about two years ago. Since then, nothing.”

Blake snatched one of the photos, Weiss in a long white jacket, her tall redheaded bodyguard looming behind her. “What about her and Nikos?”

“Nikos has a husband, a baker.”

The picture in Blake’s hand had Weiss’ face in profile. Her scar, an accident from her childhood that no one knew about, stood out on the small heart shaped face. Piercing blue eyes, snow white hair. She looked scrawny to Blake, although she had to admit she had some nice legs. Heiress to the organization that oppressed her people. Their best chance to take them down, or at least hurt them.

“What does Sienna say?” Blake asked, looking for one more out.

“She gave her blessing.” He gathered up the papers, pulling out two. “Said it would be good to have you in the field again. These are Weiss’ schedule and some points of interests for striking up conversation. You both actually share a taste in books.”

“As if,” Blake said. At the top of that list, highlighted, was “Ninjas of Love.” “By Ayrrn, how did you know what I was reading?!”

Laughing, Sun left the room.

Grumbling, Blake scanned Weiss’ interests. They both liked books, although Weiss was a heathen who drank bean water. The woman really did have a boring life. Only her morning coffee and her fencing practices were the only thing she did outside of work, well and a near weekly trip to the local bookstore. A real homebody. 

Neptune’s note pointed out that her food delivery was rather high, but not take out. She ate in the cantina at work, but brought her own food from home, as well as food for her bodyguard. Paranoia? Would make sense for the daughter of one of the most hated men on Remnant.  
The latest book Weiss was reading caught Blake’s attention. Checking the date, Blake smiled to herself. In two days, she would have Weiss Schnee eating out of her hand.

Taking her laptop, Blake sent out the emails she needed to set up the honey pot. While the White Fang was spread out, it made the most out of the cells it had set up throughout Remnant. Blake, along with her small crew, were the best at the acquisition of information and property. Some would call them thieves and hackers, although only Sun called himself a thief. Cracking open the intranet of the Schnee Dust Company would be a great boon to the White Fang, and a fine feather in Blake’s cap. 

With the information Blake’s group tended to acquire, Sienna Khan, the official head of White Fang, was their direct contact. It gave them more resources to use, as well as the ability to put other cells into position to help them when necessary. Blake’s only real request was access to more funds. Sienna rarely asked for itemized list, and Blake hoped this would be like normal times. Yes, buying books would allow her to approach the target, but also Blake rarely got to indulge herself with the hardback copy of a book.

It was important for the mission.

Mostly.

Like you wouldn’t try to get your job to buy you a new book if given the chance.


	2. The Bookshop Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake puts forth her plan to honey pot Weiss but things do not go as planned

“Target in sight,” Ilia muttered into Blake’s ear. “And by the Holy Lindsay, I want her bodyguard to step on me.”

“Ilia!” Blake kept her voice low, but loud enough for her earbuds to pick up her voice. “Do not make me regret bringing you here.”

“You never said anything about girls in suits, boss.” The dreaminess in Illia’s voice caused Blake to shake her head. “Plus, who else would you have brought? I’m the best for this, and you know it.”

Blake did. Ilia was the best second story thief on at least two continents, boasted by her ability to blend into any crowd. For tailing work and general surveillance, Illia was the best in Blake’s cell, and to be humble, all of the White Fang.

She was also the most useless lesbian Blake knew. Get her around any sort of woman, and she blubbered. Normally, she could keep it under control for a job, but some women set her right off.

“Just keep your head on a swivel and let me know when they enter.” Blake started walking towards the new book section, a few other books tucked under her arm. Sienna had approved the funds and a little more. Who was Blake to argue with it?

“Hey, I know you’re running the honey pot on Weiss, but do we need one for the bodyguard?”

“She married, some dude who runs a bakery.” Blake grabbed a book, read the back blurp and set it back down. Anyone entering would pass right by her, or stop to check out the latest romance novels.

“Hmm, she totally pegs him than.”

The book Blake was holding made a loud bang as it hit the floor.

“And they should be entering now.” Ilia laughed into Blake’s ear, the book thumping loud enough to be heard.

Bending down, Blake grabbed the book. The door jingled as Blake stood back up. Weiss walked in first, wearing a white dress with a pale blue bolero jacket. Her hair was braided and drawn over her left eye, covering up the scar there. 

Behind her, Pyrrha Niko towered in a charcoal gray suit that screamed bodyguard. Her red hair was pulled into a serve ponytail and black sunglasses covered her eyes. Scanning the store, she hesitated upon seeing Blake come up from behind the table. However, she passed Blake off as not a threat, and kept scanning the rest of the area. A few other patrons moved to make their purchases, intimidated.

As much as she did not want to admit, Blake had to admit Ilia was not wrong. The cut of Pyrrha’s suit set off her muscular build and the light grey complimented her tan skin. But, her target was Weiss. Taking a deep breath, Blake readied for Weiss as the woman made a beeline for the new book section.

Blake placed the book she had dropped back in its place as Weiss grabbed the latest Kingle novel. This caused a bit of a stumble, as Blake assumed Weiss would be going after the new Dusk book.

Realizing that she was not alone at the table, Weiss shot Blake a conspiracal look before hiding the Kingle book under the new Dusk book.

“Oh, what did you think of the last book?” Blake managed ask while not looking down at the now hidden book. This was an interesting twist, and Blake filed it away for later. And not bring it up around Ilia, or Sun. Maybe keep it to herself.

“What?” Weiss said, freezing upon Blake speaking to her. The woman was about to flee.

“The last book, Dusk: Equinox?” Blake asked, holding up her own copy of  _ Dusk: Solstice,  _ the newest book.

Weiss unfroze as she looked Blake over. The spy had opted for dark purple leggings, black knee high boots, a thick sweater because Atlas was too damn cold, and a white beanie. Start off slow, build up so as not to scare Weiss off. Not that any of them had a clue what Weiss actually enjoyed, so Blake went with a cute look instead.

Approving of Blake, or maybe tolerating Blake, Weiss shrugged. “It was alright. I’m not a huge fan of love triangles, but it’s not the most cliche thing in the series. How about you?”

“I enjoyed it, maybe instead of choosing one or the other, they all decided to stay together?” Blake stepped closer, leaning against the table.

“Oh please, we both know Miares is too much of a stick in the mud for polyamory.” Weiss rolled her eyes. “That sounds like a Chuz Kingle novel.”

“Hmm, I guess you would know,” Blake grinned. “What’s that one about?” She pointed with her chin at the Kingle book Weiss was holding.

“It’s not for me!” Weiss said, too loud and too quickly. A blush crept across her cheeks. “Getting it for a friend, I’d never read something like that.”

“I’m sure.” Blake winked, leaning in closer. Feeling like this was the opening she was looking for, she went in. “I’d much prefer to act out a Kingle novel than read one though.”

Weiss froze again. “What did you say?” Her brows knitted down in suspicion. 

Realizing that she had gone too far too fast, Blake tried to salvage the situation. “Sorry, I saw you grab the book, and you’re cute, and-”

“I’m cute?” Weiss said, her voice full of scorn. “I’m sure that’s why you’re talking to me.” Throwing down the books, Weiss stomped out of the store.

“Sorry about that,” Pyrrha said before following Weiss out of the door.

Blake stood at the table, not sure what happened.

Ilia spoke through her earbuds. “It was a good line, not going to lie.”


	3. Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plan A failed, but Blake has a Plan B! Flirting at the coffee shop

The coffee shop had been open for three hours by the time Blake stumbled in. While she would never call herself a night owl, seven A.M. was too Oum damn early. That and having to actually dress herself this early was the worst torture she ever. 

Velvet showing up and basically pouring her into her clothes was the only reason she was even dressed as nicely as she was. The black jacket and mini skirt were Blake’s, but Velvet made sure that the white button down shirt showed off as much cleavage as Blake had. The heels were a bit much, but the other woman had hidden Blake’s boots before waking her up. 

The only thing keeping Velvet alive was the fact that the woman knew how to make a damn good cup of tea. The cup propelled Blake into the shop and the second cup the angry bearded barista had given her kept her upright. It was nowhere near as good as Velvet’s, but it had caffeine and he had been willing to steam milk for it. In the fanus revolution, he will be killed last.

Weiss strode into the coffee shop, another white outfit, skirt, blouse, jacket. With her hair and skin, it would be easy to see it washing out her color. Instead, it made her glow. 

The drool Blake wiped off her mouth she would swear was from the early morning and not how good Weiss looked in pumps. How the woman wore a skirt like that amazed Blake. She was shivering in her but Weiss looked comfortable and natural in her.

Pyrrha followed on her heels, a familiar charcoal suit and black glasses. It had been two days, and Pyrrha looked the same as she did the first time Blake seen her. It was a bit eerie. She followed Weiss to the counter.

The barista set down a cup of coffee for Pyrrha and ducked behind the machines to craft Weiss her espresso shots. 

The very thought of drinking dark bitter water that tastes like burning made Blake cringe. There were some things that people are not meant to do. Espresso was a mistake. At least brewed coffee would be sweetened and made less acidic with milk. All one can do to espresso is suffer through it. Than, half an hour later, your heart is trying to hammer it’s way out of your chest and you just need to move, gotta move, can’t stop.

Blake took another sip of her tea and reigned in her thoughts. This was why she was never up before noon. Maybe that’s why all those people drank coffee. Not that she would ever give up the subtle taste of a good tea.

“You might want to put your happy face on,” Velvet’s voice spoke over the ear bud. “You look ready to drown someone in their cup.”

“It’s the only thing coffee is good for,” Blake muttered. “Did we have to try the coffee shop?”

Velvet huffed, knowing Blake couldn’t see the eye roll. “Her fencing class isn’t for another three days and I don’t think we can try the bookstore again. This is our best bet, currently.”

“Or, I could try seducing Pyrrha,” Ilia chimed in.

“No.” Both Blake and Velvet said.

“Fine, but if Blake can’t get Weiss, that means I get to try Pyrrha.” Ilia sat in the far corner of the coffee shop, sipping hot chocolate and taking notes on her laptop. To everyone else, she looked like another wannabe novelist, although her novel was notes on Weiss and Pyrrha.

Velvet was around the corner, waiting in a car just in case. They were all waiting on Blake making her move. The butterflies in Blake’s stomach fluttered, but she knew she could do this. It was Weiss Schnee and she was Blake “Sexiest Woman Alive” Belladonna.

Taking a deep breath, Blake stood. Pyrrha’s gaze focused on her, but so did Weiss’. They made eye contact. With a wicked curl to her lips, Blake bat her eyes at Weiss from across the shop.

Weiss rolled her eyes and turned her back to Blake.

Ilia snickered, managing to move her eyes back to her screen before anyone realized what she was laughing at.

Tossing her hair over shoulder, Blake stalked over to Weiss. Her hips rolled with each step, drawing the attention of a few people in the shop. Even Pyrrha snuck a peak over her sunglasses.

Weiss still ignored her, pecking away at her scroll. So far, the plan was failing, but Blake pushed ahead.

Leaning against the counter, she smiled at Weiss. “Hello.”

Eyes darted up from the screen, scanned Blake’s outfit, and Weiss’s head tilted in appreciation. “Hi.” The scroll was still in her hand.

“I’m new to the area, was wondering if you knew of a good place to maybe get breakfast?” Blake tilted her head forward, hair falling over her mischievous smile.

Weiss thought for a moment. “I mean, the diner up the road isn’t too bad.” She rested her hip on the counter, scroll dipping down to her waist. Her lips fought to copy the smirk on Blake’s lip.

“Well, if that’s your suggestion for breakfast, what’s a good place for dinner?” Moving her head so that she could reveal one eye to Weiss, the corner of her lip flashing in the black strands. “A place where I can learn about you?”

Like before, Weiss froze and her eyes bore into Blake. “What?”

The Kingle line had been bad, but this one worked, had worked. Both Velvet and Ilia fell for it. Weiss’ reaction was not what Blake was expecting. Again.

“Where are you people coming from?” Weiss grabbed the paper cup with her espresso. “Pyrrha, let’s go.” Spinning on her heels, Weiss stomped out of the coffee shop.

Pyrrha glared at Blake, well looked at her, those sunglasses making it hard to make out. Her mouth was a flat line, as if she was thinking and not angry. Blake missed it, watching Weiss leave.

“Ahem.” A voice behind Blake coughed. She turned, the barista offering her a cup. “Chai, like what you had before. She’s just like that, don’t take it personally.”

Blake took the cup and sat back down, nursing the drink. What was she doing wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a problem with Blake's outfit, it was suggest by LadyVallhalla and all complaints are to be taken up with her. Unless you are a woman who found it sexy, than she is single and should also take it up with her


	4. Social Media is the Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two failures has Blake questioning her role in this whole thing. Deciding that she needs more information, she cyber stalks Weiss, wanting to find out more about her.

Storming into her office, Blake ripped off the clothes Velvet dressed her in. The heels flew into a corner, not breaking like she wanted them too. She stared at them, another thing not going the way she wanted.

“Fuck you,” she muttered at the stupid lady stilts. 

Grabbing a duffel under her desk, she put on sweats. Sulking, she sat in her chair and finished off the chai from the coffee shop. The whole time, she stared out the window, wallowing in self pity. Fucking Weiss Schnee, fucking flirting, Oum damn women and fucking Sun for coming up with this stupid plan. 

Realizing that she was being miserable to just be miserable, Blake pulled out her laptop. Opening up the files that Sun sent her, Blake started looking them over. Bringing the chai to her lips, it disappointed her by being empty.

Stalking to the break room they shared, Blake made another cup of tea. Back in her office,she poured over the files, filling a memo pad with ideas about Miss Weiss Schnee.

She went through two cups of tea before she exhausted all the data Sun found on Weiss Schnee. 

Checking the social media sites of her target burned another two cups. It took a long time because Weiss’ presence on the major sites showed her opting out of them two years ago, and even then, she rarely posted. Scrolling through her Facebook, Blake saw the volunteering Weiss did in college, the stuff she had done after. A lot of time helping those around her. But odd spots appeared, as if stuff was deleted and scrubbed from her page. Large swatches of her history were blank. Even checking the archives showed someone had scrubbed them. Parts of Weiss life seemed to have disappeared.

Her Twitter showed her following a couple famous chefs, a lot of charities, and what Blake took to be every cat Twitter to have existed. A lot of people followed Weiss, but she was the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, a minor celebrate. Most of her postings were retweets, but she posted a few things, simple stuff about trying out new recipes and cats she saw around as well as calls to action for one charity or another. It was harder to find, but Blake found the scrubbing on this one as well. The missing pieces were harder to see, their blankness only visible in how they don’t appear where they should be.

Instagram turned out to be the biggest enigma. The tea fueled Blake’s tour through Weiss’ college life. The woman took pictures of all the animals she saw. Birds, cats, dogs, cats, horses, more cats. Weiss was going to end up a crazy cat lady if someone did not stop her. While Weiss never took her own pictures and did her best to hide her face, she was tagged in a lot of charity events. None of the actual charity sites tagged Weiss, but people at the events took them. Picking up trash, nursing animals back to health, rebuilding after a Grimm attack.

There were also pictures from dates.

Dates in bookstores, dates in coffee shops, even a few at fencing clubs, and one that Blake swore was a LARPing session in Vale. Weiss never smiled, but in a few, she looked happy. But after college, the date photos stop and the blanks appear again. What was missing?

Blake was into her sixth cup of tea before Sun barged into her office.

“And how is my favorite lady doing?” Sun grinned as he sat down on Blake’s desk.

Dark, sleep deprived eyes stared up at him before pointed looking at his butt on her desk.

“What was that? I can’t hear you over your over your glaring.” Sun set a fresh cup of tea next to Blake’s hand.

“I have no idea what I’m doing wrong,” Blake grumbled, taking the new cup. “It all should have been perfect, but instead, she just freezes and runs off. I’m just out of ideas.”

“Are you sure it’s you?” Sun suggested. “I’ve seen you around other people. You can wrap anyone around your finger.”

“Not everyone,” Blake grumbled, before glaring at the cup in her hand. He had gotten her herbal tea, no caffeine and too much honey.

Sun slid off the desk and sat backwards in the only other chair in the room. “Talk to me about it.”

“She’s a spoiled princess, everything she ever needed, she got.” Blake huffed. “And yet, she chooses to live in a single apartment, most of her money is donated away. Her job seems to be making her father miserable.” Spinning the laptop around, Blake showed the numerous pictures she found online. “She actually spent the years before joining the company volunteering everywhere. None of them spoke out that a fucking Schnee was there, doing grunt work.”

The laptop slid towards Sun, paging through the pictures. “What are you thinking?” He reached over and grabbed Blake’s notebook. Seeing her notes, his face stiffened into concentration. A more alert Blake would have caught it.

“I have no idea!” Blake threw her hands up. “This is a Schnee, the company that has done its best to oppress us. They’ve been at it for almost thirty years, and the world is under their thumb, politically, economically, culturally. She could have anything, and it seems she doesn’t want it.”

Sun moved through each photo as if he had seen them before. “Do you think she does want it?”

“I mean, I have no idea. Her older sister joined the military as some odd form of teenage rebellion.” Blake took back her laptop. “She went to school to get a degree in business, but ended up with a law degree and a background in ethics. Why?”

“I mean, would it be better if we moved to Whitley? He seems to be easy to peg down.”

Blake suppressed the shutter that brought. Whitley should have been in jail at least three times over, but instead drank and fucked his way across Remnant.

“I’d rather not, thank you.”

Sun stuck his tongue out in though before pulling out a USB stick. “I know you don’t think Neptune is that great-”

“He is dating you.” Blake’s smile let Sun in on the joke.

-”But, he found something that might interest you.” He slid it over to Blake. “Might be the answer you’re looking for.”

Standing, Sun walked out of the room, leaving Blake to explore what was on the stick on her own.

Sliding it into her laptop, Blake found all the missing history of Weiss.

None of it made any sense.

Till she found an email, from Father to daughter.

And Weiss’ current behavior came into sharp focus.


	5. Romantic Foils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Ilia go to Weiss' fencing club in a last ditch effort to get seduce the SDC heiress. Sharp weapons, masks, not so flattering fencing tunics, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize to anyone who actually knows how to fence. I took a handful of lessons, lived with two fencers, and did rapier for six months in the SCA, and based most of my stuff on what I remember from that. Anything I got wrong, it's all Joe's fault.

The locker room of the fencing club was surprisingly nice. Clean, with individual showers, and the lockers were positioned to cut line of sight on everything else.

“How many people do you think fuck in here?” Ilia said, tossing her bag into a bottom locker.

“What, you think guys sneak into here?” Blake settled her bag into the locker on top of Ilia.

Ilia sighed. “Have you ever meet a fencer who isn’t gay? There is no sneaking needed.”

Realizing that she was at a fencing club to seduce another woman, and Ilia coached her on proper form, Blake nodded in agreement. “What about people who do saber?” That being the actual sword fighting Blake always wanted to learn.

“Oh, they are total bisexuals.” Ilia smirked at Blake, grabbing her mask and foil. “See ya on the floor.”

Alone, Blake took the moment to focus. While the information that Sun found rocked her world, she knew that right this second, it was not needed. All she needed was Weiss to agree to a date, one opening. While she no longer intended to follow Sun’s plan as he outlined, the start was the same.

A deep breath and Blake stood. The fencing jacket and pants were Ilia, borrowed for today. Pure white, Blake stretched the chest and hips, while the sleeves and pants were a tad long. The mask and gauntlets were her own, purchased after the failed attempt in the book store.

They all wanted the coffee shop to go off without a hitch, but Ilia jumped on the chance to snag another person into fencing with her. Her argument worked because Weiss really loved fencing and Blake would need to do it at least once.

The fact that Ilia got to trounce her boss and poke her with a piece of metal had nothing to do with it.

Making sure her braid was set, Blake grabbed her mask, gauntlets and foil. Again, more a fan of sabers and swords over the pointy weapons, Blake enjoyed walking with it. She could see why Ilia and Weiss enjoyed this sport.

In the main hall, groups paired off. It was free play, so people dueled. Ilia paired off with another fanus, while Weiss fenced with a person a foot taller than her. Off in the corner, Pyrrha watched, covered in her own gear, although she still wore sunglasses. A saber leaned against the wall next to her.

Doffing her mask, Blake found a willing partner, a man with a goatee and mustache. They went back and forth, but after the first round, the man realized Blake was new and offered tips.

“I’m not the best at this,” he said, offering a hand after they decided to break. “But I know someone who is really good at teaching the newbies. Just don’t let her attitude get you down. She is really good.”

Figuring that a few more lessons would be good before seeing if Weiss would play with her, Blake nodded. “That’d be great, thanks.”

The man pulled off his mask and headed towards Weiss.

Fate was either a cruel bitch or was watching over Blake and she had no idea what was worse.

Keeping her mask on, Blake followed. They both stood off to one side while Weiss fenced. Her and the too tall person were still going at it. Their reach granted them greater control and forced Weiss to be defensive.

She still managed to put them on the back foot, but their counter was simple. Two steps back, and take the engagement. Weiss gave us little ground as she could, but the fencer touched them twice to her once.

“Nice fight,” a slightly feminine voice said, pulling off their mask. Red hair spilled down their back as Weiss’ opponent bowed. “You almost got two that time.”

“Almost isn’t good enough,” Weiss said, peeling off her own mask. A few tendrils of white hair stuck off the braid she wrapped around her head. “I’ll beat you one day.” She grinned with too much teeth, but her opponent returned a similar smile.

“I can hardly wait, same time next week?” The redhead snapped a sharp salute with their blade.

“You know I’d never be late,” Weiss said, returning the salute.

The man moved towards the bench that Weiss had stashed her water bottle.

“Evening Miss Schnee,” the man said, moving aside to let Blake stand next to him. Weiss turned to them, crossing her arms over her chest.

Blake was glad she kept the mask on. Weiss’ hair damp with sweat, cheeks rosey from the fight she finished, a bit out of breath but trying to hide it. If the Schnee heiress had opted to have a tailored jacket, the last fact might have been easier to hide. Blood rushed into Blake’s cheeks. She tried to remind herself that Weiss was a target. She was on a mission. Picturing a sweaty, panting Weiss was not something that should distract her. But it totally does.

“Evening Mr. Van Dyke.” Her eyes went to Blake and she sighed. “Another new person that you want me to teach?”

“I mean, you managed to make a halfway decent fencer,” Van Dyke said. “And I barely knew which end went towards the bad guy.”

“The pointy end,” Weiss said, although she cracked a small smile. “I’ll do it, but you better listen to all I have to say, I never repeat myself.”

Turning to face Blake, Weiss managed to stare her down. It was impressive considering that Blake stood a few noticeable inches taller than Weiss. And the mask obscured Blake’s eyes but Weiss still managed to lock gaze with her.

“Here, show me your stance.”

Van Dyke tipped his head at Blake with a conspiral smirk. The confusion kept Blake from focusing on her form.

Weiss was not having any of that.

“Straighter.” A hand on Blake’s back pushed her upright. “And you want to point your foot in the direction you will be traveling.” Stepping into Blake, Weiss kicked her foot till it pointed straight.

This being the closet Blake ever been to Weiss, she noticed a few things. First, the woman was surprisingly strong. For someone that barely came to Blake’s nose and looked like a stiff breeze could carry her away, she shoved Blake around with ease. The second was she smelled really nice. While sweat, leather, and metal were the main smells of the room, Weiss so close to Blake let her pick up the subtle scents of Weiss.

It reminded her of cold, crisp mornings. A fresh snowfall that blankets the ground. Days spent in bed cuddling.

Blake wondered where one could find a perfume that managed to fit smell like that.

“Hey, no slouching.” A hand pressed against Blake’s shoulders and the charge up her spine straightened her right out.

They both paused, Weiss shooting Blake a quizzical look.

Shaking her head, Weiss slipped on her mask and stood in front of Blake. “Come at me.”

Not thinking, Blake took a step forward. Weiss’ foil came up and poked her in the chest.

“No, I meant attack me.” Her voice sounded amused.

“Oh, right.” Blake shook her head, reset her stance to Weiss Standard, and lunged forward.

Weiss caught the tip with the blade close to the hilt. Blake’s shot went off target to the left.

“Hmm, not bad,” Weiss said. “I can work with this. Again, and try to aim right here.”

She tapped her chest and reset.

Blake reset, took a deep breath and lunged. She leaned into it, wanting to impress Weiss by actually striking her. All her weight landed on her right foot and she shot forward. The point seemed on target, right before Weiss’ blade knocked it off course.

The tip of the blade missed Weiss. But Blake, a bit heavier than a metal stick, did not.

Crashing to the ground, their foils skittered off. The sound of their mask clashing were louder than the tumble, and Blake found herself on top of Weiss.

“Are you okay?” Weiss said, putting a hand on Blake’s head as the other woman blattered out. “Are you alright?”

They both paused, Blake’s face hot, Weiss looking up in what looked like panic. A small crowd of people formed around them.

“I should have gone over the basic more, I’m so sorry,” Weiss said.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Blake said at the instance.

Strong hands grabbed Blake’s shoulder and she was lifted into the air. Pyrrha placed Blake on her feet before kneeling down to check Weiss.

“Miss Schnee?” Pyrrha said, running her hands down Weiss’ sides, and pulling off her mask.

More of Weiss’ hair fell out of her braid, and she was as red as Blake felt. “I’m fine, Pyrrha, it was just an accident. Did you see if they were alright?”

“Sorry ma’am.” Pyrrha stood and turned. “How are you feeling? Everything okay?” She reached hands out and Blake stepped back before she could remove the mask.

“I’m fine, I’m okay,” Blake said. Ilia moved up behind Pyrrha, looking for a signal from Blake. “Nothing to worry about.”

“Your mask is a bit dented,” Pyrrha said. “We should check it out.” Something in her voice, while it was polite, told Blake she better listen, or else.

Controlling her shaking hands, Blake pulled her mask off. It scrapped over her cheek. The braids Ilia put her hair into stayed, and she was unable to hide her face.

“You look fine, just a small scrape.” The sunglasses slid down as Pyrrha examined Blake’s face. They widen in surprise for a split second before the most wicked grin appeared.

Fear spiked in Blake, but she wasn’t sure what to do.

“Let me offer an apology on behalf of my employer.” Something in Pyrrha’s voice made Weiss perk up and panic crossed her face.

Weiss tried to stand up, but a simple hand pushed Weiss back down. “Say, Saturday, around three? The Cat Cafe? By the bookstore?”

Ilia’s eyes widen in panic in time with Blake’s.

Weiss, already panicked, sputtered. “Pyrrha! What are you doing?”

“Offering an apology for you, ma’am.” She smiled, offering a small nod.

“And setting up a date,” Van Dyke said, the too tall redhead laughing next to him.

Weiss shot him a glare that would have killed most people, but did nothing.

“No, really, I am sorry, but just let me buy you a new mask-” Weiss shrieked as Pyrrha picked her up off the ground.

“That she’ll give to you on Saturday, at three, at the Cat Cafe,” Pyrrha said, carrying Weiss away. “Have a good day everyone.”

Blake blinked, stunned.

Stepping up next to her, Ilia was less shocked. “Dear Oum, she is so hot. I’ll call Velvet and tell her you got that date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is most likely going to be the last chapter I post before NaNo, I want to warn you all that I plan on being more productive during November and updating some of these stories as well as adding a new one. Not on Top of It, Yanging the World, and Settling the Rage have chapter outlines, as well as this crazy story idea for Yang x Tifa. Find me on tumblr and watch me slowly lose my god damn mind


	6. Do We Want This Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and company figure out what to do next

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Ilia said, pacing back and forth.

“Ilia,” Velvet said from Blake’s couch.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Ilia continuted, hell bent on walking a trench into Blake’s floor.

“ILIA!” Velvet said, pressing Blake’s head against her chest. “You are not helping.”

Blake’s eyes remained unfocus, not aware of what was going on around her.

“How do we help?!” Ilia ran a hand through her hair. “We’ve been made! Pyrrha knows, Weiss has to know! We are FUCKED!”

Velvet glared, petting Blake’s hair. “I understand you’re upset, that we are in a bad spot, but how is what you’re doing, going to make it better?”

“I’m the thief, Velvet.” Ilia threw her hands up in the air. “I break into places and steal shit. I say we pack up everything and fly off to  Menagerie. When shit goes south, you get the. Fuck. Out.”

“Ilia, if you curse one more time, I will make you regret it.” Velvet looked up at Ilia, Blake catontic in her lap.

“The fu-”

“Ilia, stop.” Sienna Khan stepped into the apartment. She tossed a bundle of lin at Ilia. “Go buy us some drinks. Gin for me, I’ll let you decide for everyone else.”

Snagging the lin out of the air, Ilia disappeared it on her person. “I don’t have a legal ID here.”

Sienna looked down her nose at Ilia. Her lips pressed into a thin line.

“Right, sorry, I’ll go get drinks. Velvet, do you like wine?”

Velvet nodded. Ilia opted to not ask Blake, who reacted to her boss entering her apartment with no reaction.

Ilia left, and Sienna sat next to Velvet. “Could you go make us some tea.” It was not a question, but a command. Blake was pressed into Sienna as Velvet moved into the kitchen.

Sienna stroked Blake’s hair, giving her a moment. “You want to run away.”

While Blake knew it wasn’t a question, she nodded.

“But something else has you staying,” Sienna said. “I expected to come in to you and Ilia packing up. What is it?”

Blake frowned as she worked out her thoughts. “Weiss was engaged to a fanus.”

“I read Sun’s report on that.” Sienna shifted to look down at Blake. “What did you take from it?”

“Did you read the emails from Jacque? The ones to Weiss and the ones about the money he spent.” Blake shivered. “How could he be that evil?”

“He runs the SDC, he is not a good person.”

“He lied to her! He lied to both of them, but he lied to his daughter.” Blake ran a hand through her hair. “That woman had the choice of taking Jaque’s money or having her life ruined. I can’t call her a coward, Jaque is the biggest bastard on this planet.”

“This isn’t about that, is it?” Sienna stroked a calming hand down Blake’s back.

“What he said to his daughter, in a fucking email. I mean, at least it wasn’t in a text message.” Blake let out a humorless laugh. “Lied out his ass about everything. How much it took to get her to leave, that tale of her running off with some other man, reminding her again and again that all she had was her money.”

Sienna frowned. “People like Jaque, they like to have this image. They have all the power. Who would contradict him? The woman took the money and fled, most likely for her life. His employees are either too scared or too emplicted to do it. Even if the lie is saying she ran for way less than he said.”

“I would have stayed, I would have fought that bastard tooth and nail.” Blake bared her teeth. “I want to burn the whole place to the ground and offer it to Weiss as gift.”

With a chuckle, Sienna pulled Blake from her chest. “This mission is no longer about using Weiss to get into the SDC. This is about Weiss.”

Blushing, Blake tucked her head down. “Only if she wants me to help.”

“You are too much of a romantic, Miss Belladonna. It has been your greatest strength and your biggest weakness.” Sienna stroked Blake’s hair again. “Do you truly think you can fix her?”

Blake shook her head. “You can’t fix anyone, I know that.” She shuttered at remembering the man who taught her that lesson. “I just, I want to correct the mistake that was made. I want to show her that love exist still.”

That drew a bark of laughter from Sienna. “You are truly a hopeless romantic. It’s what I like about you.”

“What happens next?” Blake wiped the tears from her eyes. She hadn’t realized she’d been crying.

“Have I given you a different mission? Did I tell you to cut out and run?” Sienna said.

“No…” Blake let her confusion color her words.

“I knew about the emails before hand, about Jaque paying off Weiss’ fiancee and lies he fed his daughter. I was the one who told Sun not to tell you.”

Blake slid off Sienna’s lap, moving to the other side of the couch.

“I think if you knew at the beginning, we would be fleeing the country after you murdered Jacque,” Sienna said, smirking. “Which was plan B. However, I had a greater plan. I wanted to see what you would do after learning about Miss Schnee.”

“Wait, did you play matchmaker?” Blake drew her legs up, hiding behind them.

“No, my goal was to see how you would act.” Sienna stretched out, relaxed in counter to Blake’s defensiveness. “Were you as heartless of those of us who have been in this game for too long, or were you still the hopeless romantic I knew?”

“What if I opted to be heartless?” Blake glared over her knees at Sienna.

“I’d be drinking alone at home tonight, rather than waiting for Ilia to come back with my gin. I’d be sad, but hey, I gave up my hopeless romanticism years ago.” Grinning, Sienna kicked her feet up onto the table. “So, now that we know you have a date, what is your plan?”

Velvet walked back in with three cups of tea, having been waiting for the Blake and Sienna to end the serious part of their talk.

“I have a wonderful dress you could-”

Blake cut across with her hand. “No, no more dresses. Not a skirt. Pants, or shorts. I feel like I might need to run with this date.”

Velvet frowned. “Fine, but you’re wearing the boots with the heels. Really make your ass pop.”

Sienna laughed as Blake turned a bright red. “For our best swallow, you are too easy to embarass.”

Taking her cup, Blake hid behind a sip of tea. This was not fair.

At least Ilia was still gone.

“Button down shirt?” Sienna suggested as Velvet thumbed through her scroll.

“Hmm, yeah,” Velvet said. “From how she dresses Pyrrha, I’d say Weiss really likes the whole women in suit thing.”

“What makes you think Weiss dresses Pyrrha?” Blake peeked over her cup as she asked.

“Because all the photos we have of Pyrrha out of Weiss’ employ, she wears leggings and tank tops. Like only those.” Velvet pulled up a picture and showed Blake.

“Well, if I had an ass like that, I wouldn’t wear anything else,” Ilia said as she entered. “And send me those pictures, Vel. I need them for ...research ...”

Blake rolled her eyes, but had to admit that Ilia was not wrong as she saw the pictures on Velvet’s scroll.

“Miss Khan, your gin.” Ilia handed a bottle off to Sienna, along with two limes. “Velvet, your wine. It was a red and a name I think they made up.” She held up a bottle before offering it to Velvet. “And for me and Blake, VODKA!”

“Oh good, I won’t be the only one getting blindly drunk.” Sienna cracked her bottle open and took a sip. “Ilia, your taste in booze is horrible.”

Reaching into her bag, Ilia pulled out a bottle of tonic water. “I know, I planned for it.”

“You are my favorite spy.” Pulling out a pocket knife, Sienna started quartering the limes.

Ilia grinned brightly as she sat next to Sienna. Pulling out a bottle of whipped cream vodka, she poured some into Blake’s tea cup.

“Ilia!”

“It’s fine, it's not like its good booze.” Ilia took a sip from the bottle. “We are going to get wasted tonight and tomorrow, we plan your date.”

Velvet popped the cork out of her wine. Seeing she lacked a glass, she headed back towards the kitchen. “Cups?!”

“Yes please!” Sienna said, taking another sip straight from the bottle. She made a face. “Ilia, come here.”

“Yeah, boss?” Ilia sat down between Blake and Sienna.

“Try this and tell me why you picked it.”

“‘Cause it’s rot gut and I want to get you as drunk as the Christmas party.”

Sienna glared at Ilia. “You will pay for that.”

“What are you going to do? Spank me?” Ilia wiggled her ass and laughed as Sienna swiped at her.

Blake grabbed her cup and headed towards her room.

Velvet stepped out of the kitchen, holding a wine glass and a mug. “Hey, you doing okay?”

“I’m just not in a party mood,” Blake said, although she did take another sip of her spiked tea. It wasn’t good, but it would give a buzz.

“You know they’re just worried about you, right?” Velvet leaned against the wall. If Blake wanted to run to her room, she could.

“I do, it’s just, do I want to do this?” Blake asked, more to herself than Velvet. “Am I ready to go back at this, again?”

“Adam was one mistake, Blake, and one we all made.” Velvet placed a hand on Blake’s shoulder. “You aren’t him, and Weiss isn’t him either. She is not a glory hog, and I’m sure that you don’t plan on using her and leaving her.”

That drew a smile from Blake. “Well, not now. She is..” Blake ran a hand through her hair. “I really am a hopeless romantic.”

“And we love you for it. Go, sleep, you’ve had a long day. Tomorrow, we plan your date.” With a wave, Velvet walked back into the living room.

Back in her room, Blake changed into her sleeping clothes. She was settling into bed when the door opened and Velvet stomped in.

“What’s wrong?” Blake asked, seeing the half drunk bottle in Velvet’s hand.

“Sienna and Ilia.” Velvet took a sip from the bottle and sat on the edge of Blake’s bed.

“Is is the Christmas party all over again?” Blake scooted over to give Velvet space to lay down.

“Yeah. No more gin for either of them.” She placed the bottle of wine on the nightstand and laid down next to Blake. “Thanks for offering me sanction from those two.”

“I have a spray bottle in my bathroom for tomorrow morning.”

Velvet matched Blake’s grin as they faded off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a bit of editing to help with the flow. I hope it helps


End file.
